old town, new high school
by blutzbaby
Summary: Sakura temperarily leaves Konoha for two and a half years and comes back without tellling anybody. Sasuke notices her and is surprised that she's not throwing herself at him anymore. Sakura refuses to make a full out of herself anymore.
1. back in black not really

**Hey y'all, this is my first fanfic. So hope you enjoy, with any luck i won't get many flames, so cough hint cough don't flame cough chokes on gum... gasps for air.**

**I think more people should write humors and parodies, but then again those are only my thoughts...**

**Disclaimer: ahahahahahahahahahahaha, wipes away single tear, if only...**

Sakura walked down the sidewalk on the way to school. About a block away she could see her high school. _Finally_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura sat in her living room with her mother, and father, she had been wondering why her parents had called a family meeting, which had only happened once before when her grandmother died. But she didn't think they were called here for a bad reason by the beaming smile on her dad's face._

_Sakura's mom stood up from her seat announced to her daughter. "Sakura, your father's got some great news."_

_"That's right honey, I've been promoted, and we're moving to Florida." Her dad had a grin that was too big for his face._

_"What? Why?" Tears began to gather in Sakura's eyes. This wasn't fair. She would miss all her friends and was supposed to start high school next year. She had the rest of her life planned out. Her and her best friend Ino would rule high school, she would have perfect grades, and she would finally impress Sasuke and earn his love. That's when it hit her. _Sasuke...

_After arguing with her parents for the next two hours she gave up because they "put their foot down". She ran up the stairs and into her room. A few weeks later they moved to Palm Beach, Florida. It was pretty nice, but it was nothing like home. A lot of nights she would cry herself to sleep thinking about all her old friends and especially Sasuke. But what made her cry the most was the fact that she would cry this much over a boy who was probably relieved to know that the annoying Sakura was a thousand miles away._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That had been two and a half years ago, and Sakura had changed for all the better. She had grown in some curves and grew her hair half way down her back, but mostly her personality changed. Back then she had been a desperate little pre-teen and threw herself at a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Looking back on her old life was embarrassing for Sakura, she made a fool out herself the way she tried getting Sasuke to love her. Never again will she obsess like that over a boy. She was determined to show everyone just how much she had changed.

Sakura walked up the sidewalk and was at the entrance of the school, she was about twenty minutes late, but she assumed it didn't matter considering she still had to check in at the office to get her schedule. This was eleventh grade and hopefully she would keep it together this year.

She walked through the doors and found the office and got her schedule.

"Hi, I'm shizune and welcome to Konoha high school. I'm the assistant principal and that over there is the principal of the school; Ms. Tsunade." The woman at the desk smiled sweetly and pointed to a blond in the desk behind hers who had a HUGE chest, who she assumed was the principal. Sakura had to take a second glance, her principal was drunk! And in her hand was a bottle of vodka. _Great._

"Hey, um, is Ms. Tsunade drinking?" Shizune nervously glanced at her superior.

"Oh, no, of course not silly. Why don't you move along now, and go to your first class." Shizune basically shoved Sakura out the door and pushed her to her class. "The teacher's name is Mr. Kakashi and he teaches math." The assistant principal threw open the door and shoved Sakura into her class.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at her class mates as they averted their attention to the pink haired girl at the front of the room. _Oh, shit, I am so screwed. _At that moment two and a half years worth of anxiousness and butterflies dropped down to her stomach, making her want to hurl. _No way, keep it cool Sakura, this is the moment you've waited for, show them that your no pussy and be brave. _She noticed that she had caught the specific attention of two blonds and a brunette. She recognized the first blond to be her old best friend Ino. Whoops, Sakura had forgotten to get back in touch with her former best friend and tell her about coming to school. The other two were probably just two hormone-ridden teenagers. Sakura knew that she wasn't ugly and was used to guys checking her out. Pretty girls turned heads, she broke necks. Sakura put on a determined smile and walked across the room to her new teacher and handed him her papers.

"Ah class, it seems that we have a new student with us today. Please welcome Sakura Haruno." Ino's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit! It's Sakura!" As Ino pointed this out yet again, the other blond fell out of his seat while the brunette seemed to choke on something.

"Thanks for repeating me Ino" Mr. Kakashi stated in a monotone voice. "Take your stuff and sit in the empty desk in the back of the room."

Sakura grabbed her backpack and headed to the only empty desk, it was in the corner of the room behind the blond boy and beside the brunette. Sakura had yet to identify her class mates, so far the only person she really recognized was Ino.

As she sat down at her desk, the kid in front of her turned around and had a HUGE grin on his face. "Hey Sakura, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I don't know if you remember me from middle school, but I was in all your classes in eighth grade."

"Ha, there's no way I could forget you Naruto, we weren't exactly strangers..."

"Cool, maybe after class I could show you to your new classes and you could catch up with everyone at lunch." With that he turned around and started his classwork; Mr. Kakashi had a list of math problems up on the board and if you didn't finish it was for homework. Not long after, the bell rang.

**Sasuke's****POV**

Naruto was babbling on about something annoying in the beginning of class, but I ignored him as usual, the idiot normally gets on my nerves so it's best to just tune out his voice. I pulled out a sheet of paper and started on the classwork.

I gave up the work and just started looking around the room, that's when I noticed that a girl was being shoved through the door. She walked up to Mr. Kakashi and handed him some papers.

Hmmm, she didn't look half bad. She wore a red tank top and black baggy jeans that surprisingly showed off her figure. She had a thin, curvy body and had long pink hair that went down to her mid-back. Wait a minute... PINK HAIR. Suddenly she looked unbelievably familiar. Oh well, she's hot and I bet she'd look better without those clothes... Sasuke looked over at Naruto and assumed that he was having naughty thoughts about her too.

"Ah class, it seems that we have a new student with us today. Please welcome Sakura Haruno." All the information finally processed in the "geniuses" brain. DUH, that's why she looked familiar. As soon as Sasuke realized this he choked on his spit, and a few seconds later, Naruto fell out of his chair.

"Pssst, hey Sasuke!" Naruto whispered. "Isn't that the girl that was obsessed with you in, like, eighth grade?" Sasuke inwardly smirked. This was going to be easy. All he had to do was smile at her and he's have her in the palm of his hand.

As soon as she sat down next to him, Sasuke glanced at her and tried to get her attention with a "Hn." but she didn't even look up from her paper or glance at him. Sasuke was surprised at the least, but he didn't show it on his face. All of Sasuke's chances at this girl being easy were pretty much just discarded. Sure he had a bunch of fan girls to play with whenever he was drunk or in the mood, but this girl was actually pretty hot and was great to look at even when he was sober. Hell, maybe she even had a brain. Sasuke made a mental note to get to know her better, sure he knew her back in middle school, but it seemed that she was almost a different person... well, except for her hair. That hadn't changed. About a second later the bell rang and she got up and walked towards the door, walking behind Naruto. Sasuke got up slowly and walked towards Naruto.

"So Sakura, let me see your schedule!" Sakura handed the paper over to the excited Naruto.

**It looked a little something like this-**

**1 period- MathKakashi Hatake**

**2 period- P.E. Gai Maito**

**3 period- ScienceOrochimaru**

**4 period- HealthKurenai Yuhi**

**5 period- lunch**

**6 period- GeographyIruka**

**7 period- EnglishJaraiya**

**8 period- Study Hall**

"Cool, you have PE next, so do I and Sasuke. The teacher's a total freak, but he's nowhere near as bad as Mr. Orochimaru. Looks like Marylin Manson, acts like Michael Jackson. It's a pretty bad mix, but lucky for you, we think he's into boys." Naruto barely suppressed a shudder but gave a petrified look.

"So where were you" Sasuke directed his attention to Sakura, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"As in, where did you move to?"

"OHHHH, gotcha. My dad got a promotion so we moved to Palm Beach."

"Cool." Sasuke smirked at Sakura who saw his facial expression, but didn't react in the way he intended her to.

"SAKURA HARUNO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE YOU LEAVE THE STATE AND I NEVER HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN, THEN YOU JUST RANDOMLY POP OUTTA NOWHERE!!!" Uh-oh, Ino's wrath.

**Muaahaha, Ino's gunna kill Sakura. She didn't even tell her that she moved. She just sorta left town. Anyways, R&R and i'll update, and if you dont. I'l coughpulls-out-a-guncough BOOM be very angry. : smiley : o mustache dude )) )) omg a fishy!!!**


	2. omg, what's Ino doing to Naruto?

**Well, I don't have much to say, so... on with the story---------**

**What happened last time---------**

"**So where were you" Sasuke directed his attention to Sakura, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.**

"What do you mean?"

"As in, where did you move to?"

"OHHHH, gotcha. My dad got a promotion so we moved to Palm Beach."

"Cool." Sasuke smirked at Sakura who saw his facial expression, but didn't react in the way he intended her to.

"SAKURA HARUNO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE YOU LEAVE THE STATE AND I NEVER HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN, THEN YOU JUST RANDOMLY POP OUTTA NOWHERE!!!" Uh-oh, wrath of the pig.

'_fuck.' _Sakura paled at the sound of her former best friend and tried to pretend that she didn't hear her. She really didn't feel like catching up on old times at the moment, she was almost having a normal conversation with Sasuke. At least if you could call their small talk a conversation... But knowing Sasuke she didn't really expect much.

"FOREHEAD!!!" Ino was screeching through out the halls and Sakura was sure that people in Florida could hear her. "ME, HINATA AND TENTEN HAD NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU! WOULD IT HAVE FUCKING KILLED YOU TO CALL US? I CAN'T BELIEVE-" Ino kept rambling on as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all shrunk under her screaming and pulled a classic "terrified anime sweat-drop" while Naruto and Sasuke slowly inched further away from the psycho blond, but Sakura was cornered. People in the hall way tried to get to class as soon as possible to avoid the possible murder scene. Then it was almost as if Ino just noticed that she was screaming at Sakura and looked around with a confused look on her face to see that her, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones still in the halls. "Wow, where did everybody go?" Ino then smiled and looked at Sakura. "Oh my god, Sakura, your back! I'm so happy to see you, we missed so much!" Ino lunged forward to hug Sakura.

"Uh, good to see you too, Ino" everyone else pulled another sweat-drop.

_"Psssst, PMS."_ Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Hey I heard that!" Ino took off chasing a screaming Naruto down the halls which left Sasuke and Sakura. Alone. Together...

"So..." Sakura looked expectantly at Sasuke.

"So..." Sasuke looked back at Sakura with a smug look on his face. Then he backed her up against the lockers and leaned on them by putting his arm over her head. They looked into each others eyes and Sasuke leaned down to kiss her.

_'Oh, my, god. He's actually going to try to kiss me. Who does he think he is? I hardly knew this guy when we were kids!'_

What should have taken seconds felt almost an hour as Sasuke was leaning down with his eyes closed. Yup, Sakura lost it.

**SASUKE'S POV**

_'Okay, so I was slowly leaning down to kiss her, you, know, for romantic build up, and that's when I heard something. So I stopped and opened one of my eyes to see what was making that noise. And oh god, if there was ever a moment that my Uchiha pride was being trashed, it was now. Right in front of me, was this pink haired beauty that was OBSESSED with me in eighth grade, I mean, she and that Ino girl were practically the presidents of my fan-club. And what was happening now didn't seem to process. She. Was. _**Laughing!**

"Um... Is there something wrong?" Sasuke had to stop, it was as embarrassing enough as it was, but he didn't show it on his face. He tried to act as nonchalant as possible... IF it was possible.

"Ahahahaha, no, no... Your funny..." Sakura wiped a single tear of laughter away from her eye, as she slipped out from under Sasuke and started walking down the hall. "So are you going to show me to PE or are we just going to stand in the halls all day?" Then she smiled and turned the corner, then let out another round of laughter.

**BACK TO SAKURA'S POV**

**inner Sakura: 'CHA! Would you like some ice for that burn?!?!'**

Sakura really couldn't help it. She honestly would have loved to just skip school and make out with Sasuke all day, but she had spent two freaking years trying to get over this whole obsession thing, and she found the irony of it hilarious. Actually she found the whole situation hilarious, she always laughed uncontrollably during awkward moments. Sure it meant that she was probably a lil fucked in the head, but it was part of the new Sakura.

"Come on, class is this way." Other than that, Sasuke didn't say anything on the way to second period. He just shoved his hands down his pockets and slouched in his usual stoic way while guiding Sakura down the halls. He didn't even look at her. Sasuke wasn't exactly accustomed to embarrassing moments, usually everything he did went smoothly. Sakura had already long forgot about their "almost kiss".

As they walked through the doors of the gymnasium, Sakura tried to locate either Naruto or Ino to hang out with. Sure Sasuke was okay to be around, but since he tried to kiss her, she figured that for the rest of the day he would avoid her.

"SAKURA!!!" '_Dammit, not again... ' _ And sure enough, Ino was walking towards her with Naruto not far behind her rubbing the back of his head while muttering curses under his breath.

"What Ino?" Sakura let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, nothing much, just saying hi to you and _Sasuke"_ Ino basically purred the Uchiha's name.

"Sasuke whore." After Naruto realized what he had let slip, he slowly began to realize the he was now a dead man.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME???" Ino pulled a 180 and was face to face with Naruto, trying to suppress the murder intent that was now building up. Naruto was now staring death in the eye.

"Oh shit" With that, Naruto turned around as fast as he could, tripping over himself in the process and hauled ass.

"Uh-oh, Ino might actually kill Naruto this time." Sakura turned to Sasuke, surprised that he had actually commented on a situation in a complete sentence.

**Inner Sakura: ****Hmmm, maybe I'm not the only one who changed...'**

"AHH! It spoke!!!" Unfortunately, Sakura had accidentally lost control of her inner Sakura and she sorta took over.

Sasuke just smacked his hand to his forehead and muttered under his breath "Are you kidding me? I'm always stuck with the crazy ones." And that's when Sakura realized that he was stuck with her, considering Naruto was "incapacitated" for the moment. Sasuke stood there with disbelief and Sakura was deep in thought when some freak in a green spandex jump suit approached them.

"Excuse me my young, youthful, youth. May I (youth) ask why you are here? Youth? Because you don't seem to be (youth) on my youthful roster of youth."(**god i can never get sick of that word) **

"Oh, yeah! My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm new at this school." Sakura handed over her papers.

"Great! I'll make sure that you have a most youthful time as possible at KHS." And with that, he struck a nice guy pose and seemed to be froze that way.

"Helloooooooo? When can I get a PE locker???" Sakura started waving her hand in front of his face, and when that didn't work, she started poking him, but just stood there, posed like that.

"Uhhh, he'll probably be like that for a while... By the way, my name's Temari" Sakura didn't even notice the blond until she started talking. "Come on, I'll show you to the locker room."

As Temari lead Sakura down the hall to the locker room, they crossed paths with a satisfied looking Ino nonchalantly walking with her head held high.

"Hey Ino, how did it go with Naruto???" Sakura really wanted to know.

"Hmph!" Ino didn't even stop walking, she just headed back towards the gym.

"Okay..." Sakura suddenly didn't feel like asking the obviously pissed off blond anymore.

**MOMENTS EARLIER-----**

"AAAAHHHHHH!!! Please don't kill me!!!" Naruto was running for his poor little life.

"NARUTO I AM NOT A WHORE!!!"

Naruto made it to the boy's locker room door and suddenly felt confident. "Heh, could've fooled me!" And with that, Naruto sped into the locker room and let out a sigh of relief, knowing that boy territory was a sanctuary for him at the moment.

"OH, YOU ARE SOOOO GUNNA GET IT NOW! DON'T THINK I WON'T COME IN THERE!" The doors opened.

"Oh shit! Are you kidding me? Ino, there are naked guys in here." Naruto suddenly didn't feel so safe anymore.

"Ha! Like I care, besides, I've seen most of the dicks in this school anyway. Even Anko's."

"And this is why you're a whore..." Naruto now pointed out the obvious. "Wait a minute, Anko has a dick?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she tapes it down..." Ino then started reminiscing.

"Oh god no! All those wet dreams..." Naruto looked absolutely terrified now.

"Yeah I know the feeling..." Ino was still lost in her thoughts. "Hey wait a minute! I'm still going to kill you!" And with that, Ino started chasing Naruto throughout the maze of lockers, not caring that she had to obstacle around a bunch of half naked guys.

"Ah! There's a girl in the locker room!"- "What the fuck! Get out of here!"- "Hey Ino."- "YOUTH" Random yells and screams could be heard through out the lockers.

"Holy shit bitch! Get the fuck out of here! You GIRLS would kill us if we were in your locker room!" That of course was Kankuro. He was the only person who was fully naked. He really should have been at least in underwear or something, considering he hadn't taken a shower and was changing INTO his PE uniform, but I guess he just decided to go commando that day.

"Relax, I just want to murder Naruto and bathe in his blood!" Ino's face started to get really evil looking.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just want to slap Naruto." Ino's face turned back to normal.

"Oh, okay, proceed"

Ino finally caught up to Naruto and tackled him to the ground. She gagged him with a jock strap and duck taped his mouth shut. "Okay, Naruto, for the next four and a half minutes, I'm gunna make you my bitch." Then Ino proceeded to dragging off Naruto to the corner of the locker room and doing god knows what to him.

"RAPE!!!"-mysterious screaming out of nowhere.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you hear that screaming?" Chouji looked a lil anxious.

"Troublesome..." and with that, Shika leaned against his locker and waited for Sasuke and Naruto to get there.

**Well that one took me forever to write... seriously, it took like, 2 hours. I got serious writer's block so I had to resort to ending the story with Ino virtually raping Naruto. Sorry the chappies are so slow, the next one's will take up days instead of periods. So anyway... R&R and I won't have Ino rape you. Muahahahahaha... poor Naruto. Wow, this chapter really was long... for me at least, you guys are probably all like: damn that bitch is crazy- ahahahaha, she a hoe... anyways... i'll try to update at least every other day, that is... as long as i get plenty of reviews!!! muahaha!**


End file.
